Saving a princess
by Beyou532
Summary: We all know Lucas is protective, but one night when Riley gets into a bad situation and needs a savoir, will Lucas step up to the plate? Rated M one-shot
**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, so please don't cop it. This story is a one-shot and does involve rape, if you're not old enough/mature please do not read it . Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it, that's fine but please be nice. This is a Rucas story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

Riley walked home after covering her mom's shift at the bakery seeing how her parents were away on a weekend resort for their anniversary. The streets were lit up with lamps and flashing "open" signs on that dark Thursday night. There wasn't a star in sight. The air was a tad chilly but nothing you wouldn't expect during November nights.

Riley clutched the strap of her bag when she walked past the bar across the street. Only a block away a she would be safe in the comforts of her home, she thought. Even though she made this root everyday it scared her to be alone in a part of town that always seems to be on the news.

Her imagination started to get the best of her, when she heard footsteps behind her. For safe precautions she turned around, there was a tall man in a trench coat walking with his eyes glued to the ground. Your fine Riley, your fine.

The footsteps of the man started to speed up, "Miss?" he yelled out in a deep scratchy voice, "Miss? Can you help me, I'm lost." Riley pulled out her phone as if she had been on it the whole entire time and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"I need to find seventh ave."

Riley turned around and pointed east, "keep going until the stop light and turn right. About five minutes down the road will be seventh ave. "

"Well thank you pretty lady." The man started to step forward, he was getting too close for Rileys liking. Riley started to back up, soon being stopped by the corner of a brick building. "Where do you think you're going?"

Riley mad a bolt down the alley, the man's scratchy voice yelling at her. The man's rough fist collided with the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Riley yelped in pain and grabbed the back of her head; she reached for her phone, kicking the guy in the gut to get her more time. She could now see he was drunk for how he stumbled back.

"Lucas." She cried into the phone, thankful that he picked up so fast. "Lucas help! I need you!" the phone was thrown away from Riley as a hand slapped her in the face.

"Be still, it will be over soon." The man climbed on riley, she let out screams and cries only to have his dirty hand cover her mouth. The man started to rub his free hand up and down her thigh. Riley regretted wearing a skirt. The man replaced his hand with his lips, roughly kissing her. She kept her lips locked tight; tears were flowing out her eyes like a river.

His hands traveled to her shirt, ripping the seams and exposing her body to the cold. Riley closed her eyes and prayed that someone would save her or that this would end soon. He was scratching her body and ripped her skirt off. Riley used all her strength to keep her legs closed. She tried to scream but the man pushed her shirt into her mouth to muffle the sounds.

Help, help, help. Riley begged in her mind as her sobs were silenced by the cloth. When the man finally pried her legs open, a familiar voice yelled. "GET AWAY FROM HER." The voice was filled with anger, but it was so familiar. Rileys head pounded with every thought, she saw red and blue lights and hazel green eyes before everything went dark.

Riley woke up three minutes after, with paramedics examining her head. "Well it looks like we got her just in time. You're a little bruised and may have a slight head ache, you're a little dehydrated. You're very lucky that your friend called when he did." A woman in a blue uniform told her. Her kind eyes relaxed Riley.

"Oh," Riley took a second to get off the ground and process what had happened to her, "Can I go?"

The lady laughed and nodded her head, "Yes but be careful. Your boyfriend said that he will take you home."

"Boyfriend?" Riley asked puzzled.

The lady pointed to a figure she couldn't quite make out, "That young man over there told us that he was your boyfriend. He was very worried, was about to knock the guy that almost raped you out completely." Riley continued to look at the figure, thanking the Lady that helped her when she walked away.

The figure turned around, Lucas. He ran over to Riley, embracing her into a hug. Riley felt safe in his arms. Though, the minute her head hit his shoulder she bursted out in tears, feeling dirty, humiliated, used, and completely venerable.

Lucas' hand went to her head, stroking her curly brown locks and hushing her. "I'm here Riley, shhhh, it's okay." Riley chocked on her sobs and squeezed him tighter. Lucas swiftly picked up Riley as if she was his bride and started to walk.

Riley laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home, shhhh relax." Riley snuggled close to Lucas, closing her eyes and breathing in his sent. Riley felt protected and at peace with Lucas around, she couldn't be happier to have him here with her now.

Lucas opened the Matthews door and stepped inside. He set Riley down gently and looked at her bruised body. Riley looked away, embarrassed of her bruises. She quickly remembered something, that man ripped her clothes. Riley quickly looked down and saw she was wearing an old light blue sweatshirt that had "Texas" written across the front.

"Lucas, why am I wearing your sweatshirt?" she asked just barely above a whisper, "How did you find me?"

"I knew you were off work, and when you called me I ran to the bakery and started to go towards your house, I heard strange sound so I called the police. When I got to you, you were bleeding and crying," Lucas's knuckles turned white from clenching them so hard. "If police weren't there I would've…" Riley grabbed his hand and kissed his check. Lucas quickly relaxed to her touch and took a deep breath; he could see the subject was still very sensitive. "Come on, let's get you all cleaned up."

Lucas lead Riley to her bathroom, he lifted her up on the countertop and started the water for a bath. He turned to her, "Call me when you get into the tub, I'll go get you clean clothes." Riley nodded and took of Lucas's sweatshirt. She looked in the mirror and saw all the bruises.

Riley's memory was flooded with the events of the night. His dirty hands searching her body and the thought of the unknown of what would happen next. She felt unsafe and started to panic, "Lucas." She cried out to him.

Not even a second after Lucas came knocking on the door; she flung it open and raced into his arms. Naturally he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"Please don't leave me again." She cried into his shoulder.

Lucas gentle sat her down on the edge of the tub. He grabbed a wash cloth, damping it with water and pressing it on her wounds. Riley hissed in pain, Lucas rubbed her back trying to ease her pain.

After cleaning Riley up, Lucas handed her a pair of pajamas and turned around so she could get changed.

"Okay I'm good." Lucas turned around, smiling at the sight of Riley in his Texas sweatshirt and pants. "Lucas, can you spend the night?"

"I already told my parents." Riley walked past Lucas and into her bed room, sitting on her bed and patting the seat next to her. Lucas obeyed and sat next to her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, for everything. You saved me Lucas."

"I wish I could've done more, I wish I got there faster." Riley could see the anger in his eyes; he looked away biting his lips.

"Lucas," Riley took two figures and turned his head towards her, "You did everything you could, you protected me."

"I would always protect you Riley." Lucas and Riley talked all night long until Riley was about to drift off to dream land. She laid down in her bed, Lucas sitting at the end watching over her. He got up to move to the couch when her hand grabbed his.

"You promised not to leave." Riley said pulling him back down to lay with her. They faced each other in the dark of Riley's room, being able to make each other's faces out from the outside light.

Riley scooted closer, tangling their legs together. "Lucas?"

"Yes Riley?"

Riley leaned over and kissed Lucas on the lips. Lucas reacted quickly, being gentile but passionate at the same time. When they pulled away Riley said, "Lucas, thank you for being my prince."

"I would always save you princess." Lucas leaned in and kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too, Riles."

 **I hoped you enjoyed my story, I stepped out of my comfort zone. Tell me what you think, thanks!**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
